


Big Dick Godzilla

by smileyarmy



Category: Game Grumps, in universe nsp, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: Big Dick Godzilla, Danny Sexbang whump, Gen, Ninja feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: Slowly, bits and pieces came back to him. The year was 2451, Danny’s pin number that he’d wanted to see was anything. Turns out it was big dicked Godzilla. Who was not happy to have various dick jokes made about it. But, come on, the lizard was asking for it.He could remember Ninja Brian alternating between keeping an eye on Godzilla and turning to glare at him. Maybe if he’d stopped, he wouldn’t have been kicked halfway across the fucking city. Now he was black and blue and no women would ever want to fuck him like this. Not when it had looked like he had just come from some BDSM kinda deal.





	

The world shimmered and for a moment, Danny didn’t know where the fuck he was. Flashes of yellow, brown and black had the man confused. The ringing in his head didn’t help either. He might have even been bleeding. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t tend to keep track of his injuries since he couldn’t die and all. At least, not in a traditional sense. There were a few artefacts that could kill him but he highly doubted that he’d been stabbed with the Lost Sword of the Asteros Clan.

At least, he hoped he hadn’t. That would suck.

Slowly, bits and pieces came back to him. The year was 2451, Danny’s pin number that he’d wanted to see was anything. Turns out it was big dicked Godzilla. Who was not happy to have various dick jokes made about it. But, come on, the lizard was asking for it.

He could remember Ninja Brian alternating between keeping an eye on Godzilla and turning to glare at him. Maybe if he’d stopped, he wouldn’t have been kicked halfway across the fucking city. Now he was black and blue and no women would ever want to fuck him like this. Not when it had looked like he had just come from some BDSM kinda deal.

Ninja Brian wasn’t there. That, more than anything, got him to push himself to his feet. His ex-student was nowhere to be seen and he could hear the sounds of fighting still. He had to move. If he didn’t, he could lose his closest friend.

Which was easier said than done. Each step was agony and he hated that while he couldn’t die, he healed super fucking slowly. But he focused. Channelled the smallest sliver of the old ninja he had once been. Pain was secondary to the objective. His objective? Protect Ninja Brian like the other had protected him.

Sure, Ninja Brian could defend himself happily. Sometimes he even needed to go to a special planet Danny had found of weird semi-sentient jello shits and just murder for a while. But he could die. Unlike Danny, he hadn’t been in the clan long enough to warrant the gift. Not that Danny saw it as a gift. He saw it as watching his best friend grow older while he remained the same.

And if Danny lost him before he died at like one hundred…He wasn’t sure he’d know what to do with himself.

The city was a wreck. Half broken buildings teetered on falling and he wasn’t sure how some were still standing. But he focused. No distractions.

Finally, he heard the sound he’d wanted to hear. The sound of metal hitting flesh. He saw the ninja trying to take the monster down but he couldn’t get to the weak point he’d pointed out earlier. Not when the monster had its’ full focus on the smaller but faster ninja.

“Hey, Lizard Fuck!” Danny shouted, picking up a rock and throwing it so it smacked the Godzilla like thing right in the eye. Probably not his smartest move but hey, it distracted the thing so he counted it as a win.

Big Dick Godzilla turned to look at the other and screamed out a growl as it swiped at him. He barely ducked out the way and he could see Ninja Brian debating between saving him or going for the weak spot.

“I got this!” He did not have this but he had to at least attempt to have it. The ex-ninja still had some tricks from his old days that he could employ. As the monster swung again, he jumped out the way and made it punch hard into the concrete of the floor which shattered under the weight.

The monster howled in pain and it was totally focused on the curly haired man who had caused it harm. Danny kept antagonising the beast, refusing to let it focus back on Ninja Brian who was scaling the monster to get to the weak spot. A few more seconds and he would have it.

It was when Ninja Brian was nearly bucked off from a swipe at Danny that the singer realised that he’d have to stay still for the ninja to get there. He had to get hit. And he wasn’t sure if this would kill him. He really didn’t want to come back to life today. It was itchy and he tended to just be sleepy as fuck and Ninja Brian teased him for his vulnerability while in that state.

Being hit once by a giant lizard claw? Not fun. Twice? It really fucking sucked. He bit back a yell so not to divert Ninja Brian and he felt his back connect painfully with a building. And then a wall. And then the other side of the building.

How poetic. He was back where he’d started. Lying in a sprawled mess of broken bones and only hearing the sounds of Ninja Brian stabbing into the beast. But this howl was longer. More in pain. And followed by a loud thud.

It was dead.

No sooner had the thud finished resonating off the buildings that were still standing that the ninja was at Danny’s side. His hands were moving quickly with questions but Danny just gagged and that was enough for the other to get it. He wasn’t okay.

Ninja Brian had done this many times before. He’d lifted the other from battle ever since the man had renounced his Ninja ways and made them both traitors. Though, he hadn’t ever forced the ninja to go. Ninja Brian couldn’t leave Danny’s side. The man was his teacher. His mentor. His best friend. He wouldn’t just leave him to his own devices after the other had said that he would not hold a katana again.

The walk back to the ship was fast. Thank god that Ninja Brian kept up training his flash steps. Otherwise, Danny might have died before they got back. Danny expected Ninja Brian to take him back to the medbay but instead he walked into the singer’s room.

“B-Brian?” His voice cracked with pain as he was laid out on his own bed. The ninja just looked at him.

“ _You have to die.”_

“But I-I don’t w-want to.” He almost whined.

“ _You’re too hurt. You know flying through two buildings would kill a human. This way you’ll heal faster.”_

The ex-ninja knew he was right but he hated it. He’d always hated dying. The feeling of a heart beating its’ last wasn’t comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. But it would let him come back fully healed, albeit sleepy as fuck.

“Fine.” He knew that despite the in-video deaths they’d done for the NSP videos, Ninja Brian didn’t enjoy killing him. It was more a means to an end. It was why he always wanted Danny’s consent. So, it wasn’t seen as an actual attempt to kill him. Rather a way of helping him.

The ninja had a specific knife for killing Danny. A sharp, small blade that would pierce the heart. It was a small injury but deadly enough to start the healing process. It was kept in Danny’s room for moments where the other was at death’s door but still too strong to actually go through it.

He did it quickly, not wanting to draw out more pain for Danny. A quick stab into the chest, a gasp of pain and a few gargled breaths before nothing. Once the other’s heart had stopped beating, he removed the knife, cleaned it and replaced it in its’ place. He didn’t want the other to have some infection coming back. While neither was sure it could happen, it was better safe than sorry.

Ninja Brian then moved onto the other things he had to do for the other while he healed. He peeled off the bloody clothing that was more tatters than actual clothing. They had more clothes. One ruined outfit meant nothing. He threw them in the trash and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed a bucket from the cupboard under the sink and filled it was lukewarm water and a sponge.

While Danny’s wounds would heal, he would still be bloody. And with how sleepy he’d be, a shower was asking for trouble. He saw beside the other and slowly cleaned off his face and chest where the main injuries were. Already he could see the skin healing over. The bruises going through an advanced stage of healing.

The water in the bucket turned from clear to a murky brown colour fast but the ninja didn’t bother changing it. That would only mean that Danny would probably wake up and knock it over. He just kept cleaning the worst of it off. After the other slept, it could be washed off.

Once he was finished, he emptied the bucket into the sink and threw the sponge away. Again, to protect Danny against infection. They had been doing this for many years and he had learnt the best way to care for Danny when he was going through this.

He was just walking back in when the other’s chest heaved and a loud gasping breath drew oxygen into Danny’s lungs. A small sound of confusion was the signifier that he’d come back awake and not asleep. That was always a random variable that Ninja Brian couldn’t guess. Danny didn’t know what made him come back what way. It was too much of a blur.

The ninja flash stepped over to Danny’s side and the sight of his best friend made Danny smile his big stupid vulnerable smile that Ninja Brian would never admit to loving. He tucked Danny in softly, making sure not to make it so he’d overheat and he took his seat on the other side of the bed.

Another part of the ritual. Watch over Danny’s first sleep after coming back. Sometimes, weird shit happened and if Danny was alone for it he was either freaked out or unable to breathe. Those moments were the ones Ninja Brian hated the most about the whole process. Danny would wake, terrified from some nightmare and his body would be frozen and locked in fear.

He would watch over Danny and protect him from every monster. Real or imagined.


End file.
